soccer love
by Neko-uno
Summary: hinata and risa are sisters and love playing soccer they move to a new school for rich people with their friend daisuke dressing up as boys and meet 2 boys dark and sasuke and form a band and they girls will be girls in the band, can they keep their sceret and will they find who there dad is.


Soccer love

(chapter 1 risa p.o.v)

Hi my name is risa harada and i live with my sister hinata, she got pretty dark lavender hair and white skin and pure skin while i have long brown hair and brown chocolate eyes and peach skin but we have both thing in common that is our love for soccer. Since mom works a lot but we never know what she work as, and she never quite told a lot about dad she only said that he was a lot handsome and a lot,lot of girls like him and he was smart,kind and liked to fight and she told us we will soon meet him but i wonder when will i meet my father.

Me and hinata are walking to school when we get there we saw a letter that said 'that the school soccer club is cancelled'. why,why did the soccer club had to be cancelled. we were doing great then me and my sister stormed out of the school to the park where we met daisuke, daisuke is one of my best friend since we were kids he goes to a private school for rich and famous kids.

"What should we do" i said as sighing and sitting on the bench

"How about you can come to my school and pretend to be boys"daisuke said

"But why do we have to be boys i thought tsubasa high school was a coed(if you don't know what coed means it is boy and girls)school" hinata said tilting her head

"Yeah it is but they only have a boys soccer team and i am one of the soccer club members so will you do it" daisuke said smiling at us

"Okay"me and hinata said

Then daisuke said "but first you need a wig, new clothes, and bandage your bo-" he said pointing at big sisters boobs

"I got it you don't need to point it out" hinata said glaring at daisuke

"Let's go" daisuke said and pulled our hands to a shop it was filled with boys clothes and other stuff then a guy came he had blond hair and blue eyes he looked at us then at daisuke and daisuke smiled and the blonde guy nodded and told us to follow him and took them into a room and there was different kinds of wigs they blonde guy told me and hinata to sit in a chair and close our eyes and when he told us to open our eyes my hair was spiky brown hair and hinata's hair was dark blue hair.

Then hinata said "what did you do"

Then the blonde said "i put wigs on your head and here are the bandages to cover your things" and gave us bandage rolls we put it in our chest it actually wasn't that bad.

Then we changed clothes i wear a blue shirt and black pants

And hinata wore a black shirt and blue pants

Then we went to daisuke's school it was huge then lot of girls surrounded me,sis, and daisuke they asked "are you brothers" or "do you have a girlfriend" then the bell rings and we make our way to the principal office and the principal said "ah, you boys must be the harada brothers" harada brothers? We totally fooled him. Then he gave us our schedule is was exactly the same.

Then the girls walked over to their class and met up with daisuke and he said "can i see you shedule" i nodded and gave him the schedule and said "we all have the same class" then we followed him to the class and the teacher said "class we have 2 new students please introduce yourself boys" we nodded while went to his seat and we walked to the front of the the classroom and said "it's nice to meet you my name is risa harada and this is my brother hinata harada" and the teacher said "any questions for the harada boys".

And someone asked "why does your name sound like a girl's" then i said "because my mom wanted girls" someone else asked "what are you hobbies"hinata said "art,cooking,playing instruments,sports" and i said "fighting,playing the guitar,bass,drums and other loud things and playing sports" then a boy asked "what is the most people you fought at the same time" then i said " 1 hundred people" they all were shocked and said "are you even human" and i just nodded and the teacher said " risa sit next to dark and hinata sit next to sasuke and dark and sasuke raise your hand" and they guys raised their hand one of them hand dark violet hair and violet hair while the other had black hair and black eyes and sitting with them was a girl with brownish-reddish hair and red eyes and daisuke.

After school me,hinata,and daisuke went to daisuke's room and he said "let's form a band" me and my sis just looked at him still confused and he said again "let's form a band and you have to be girls" and hinata said "sure, who's in the band" and daisuke said " risa is the vocals,hinata you are base, i'am going to be guitar and i have to other people my brothers dark and sasuke going to play guitar as well and riku is the drummer" and i said "is she the one was was sitting next to you is she your girlfriend" he nodded and said "your rooms are next door and both of you girls are in different rooms"i nodded and hinata went to her room and daisuke said "you wanna know who your roommate is" and i nodded and he said "your is dark and hinata's is sasuke oh and our first band meeting is tomorrow in a dance studio in the town and goodnight" and i wave at him and say "goodnight" and i walk to my room and when i open it i see dark taking off his shirt

And he says "what are you a girl you can come in" i nod and open the door and sit on my bed and say "do you want to join daisuke's band" he looks at me and confused and says "who's in the band" and i say "my 2 sister haruka,and rima and daisuke and his girlfriend and i think sasuke and our first band meeting is in a studio in in town" and he ask "aren't you going to be in the band" and i shake my head and he says "okay" and sleeps in his bed and hinata also a asked sasuke and he said and the rest of the night everybody slept.

And the next morning daisuke came hinata's room and woke her up and brought her to mine room and he said "risa,risa wake up or we will dump water on you" i snap my eyes and rub my eyes while saying "what is it daisuke you have to wake me up at 8:00 a.m" and he whispers "you and hinata are going to be girls" i nod and say "go outside i have to do something first" they nod and leave the room.

And i grabbed a piece of paper and wrote **dark come to rika dance studio at 10:00 am bye, from: risa**

And i run out of the room and i grabbed a bag and met hinata and daisuke in the hallway and daisuke whispers "let's go" and nod and head to town and me and hinata take out our wigs and go to a nearby store when we came out hinata wore a purple shirt with 'burn' in flaming red and a blue ripped pants and a clue jacket hanging on her hips. And i wore a red cap they other way a sleeveless shirt with 'punk' written in it and a red pleated skirt and a red jacket hanging on my waist and riku was wearing the a white sleeveless shirt a red jacket and black ripped pants and i ask daisuke "daisuke why are wearing this" and he said "'because it's for our video and everyone has to dance so here is the teacher that will help you with the dance steps and here is the lyrics"

And after a couple of hours we finally learned it now it was 12:00 and dark and sasuke already came and practiced and now was the time we going to the video our video was shot in a school and we all went to the classroom it was a normal and everyone was standing and the lyrics started to play

 **BTS BOY IN LUV (BTS)**

 **doegopa neoui oppa (I want to be your oppa)**

 **neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa(I'm so hungry for your love)**

 **doegopa neoui oppa(I want to be your oppa)**

 **wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde(why are you shaking up my heart)**

 **wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde(why are you shaking up my heart)**

 **wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde(why are you shaking up my heart)**

 **heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde(shaking up, shaking up)**

 **appa, appan daeche eoddeohge( dad. just exactly)**

 **eommahante gobaekhan geonji( did dad ask out mom?)**

 **pyeonjirado sseoya doelleonji( should i write you a letter)**

 **mwonji, ni apeseo nan meonji( what is this? I become like dust in front of you)**

 **gwaenhi tiktikdaego ssikssikdaego jingjingdaege dwae( you make me so angry and mad for no reason i'am serious but you make me into a loser)**

 **naneun jinjihande jjijilhage sibina geolge dwae( who picks a fight with you, why do i care so much?)**

 **mwonde singyeong sseuyeo da keun nal aero mandeureo( you're making a big boy act like a little kid, but i'll turn things along)**

 **geokkuro dwijibeulkkyeo, inyeoneul yeonineuro( from just knowing each other to become lovers)**

 **daehakggajido neorang gandamyeon cham jal gal geot gata( if it's you. I think i can go to a good colloge)**

 **ganadaramabasaa hakunamatata!( ABCDEFGH hakuna matata)**

 **ddokgateun peuropil sajin wae jakku hwaginhalkka( your profile picture is the same but why do i keep checking)**

 **geureohdago chakgakhajima swiun namja anya( but don't misunderstand. I'am not an easy guy)**

 **andal nasseo na andal nasseo( i'am getting nervous, i'am getting nervous)**

 **niga mwonde?( who are you?)**

 **neoman jallasseo?( are you that great?)**

 **wae nareul jakku nollyeo nollyeo( why do you keep teasing me)**

 **heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde(shaking up, shaking up) me?)**

 **neo ije geuman hol' up hol' up( just stop now. Hold up, hold up**

 **ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone( hold me tight, before i kiss you)**

 **nae mami neol nohchigi jeone( before my heart lets you go)**

 **Say what you want, Say what you want**

 **niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya( what is that you really want?)**

 **ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone( before my heart lets you go)**

 **nae mami neol nohchigi jeone( before my heart lets you go)**

 **Say what you want**

 **Say what you want**

 **niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya( what is it that you really want?)**

 **wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde(why are you shaking up my heart)**

 **wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde(why are you shaking up my heart)**

 **wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde(why are you shaking up my heart)**

 **heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde(shaking up, shaking up)**

 **geoteuron bad bad girl, sogeun deo bad bad girl( a bad bad girl girl on outside, and even more bad bad girl on the side)**

 **na gateun namjal nohchimyeon huhoehage doel geol( if you lose a guy like me, you will regret it)**

 **mesinjeo hwaginhaenohgo nureuji anhneun neoui haengwi( you checked my text message but you're not pressing send)**

" **il" jari eobseo jimgwa dongsie sokman( the 'i' disappears, making me so anxious)**

 **taji nebigeisyeonina salkka bwa(ppareum ppareum ppareum) (maybe i'll buy a gps navigation QUICKLY,QUICKLY,QUICKLY)**

 **eopilharyeogo gyesok nan (adung badung badung) (i keep trying to appeal you TRYING,TRYING,TRYING**

 **jinsim? (I got em) dwissim? (I got em) ( genuine feelings?(i got em) endurance?( i got em)**

 **naega yuilhage gajji mothan geon neoui (areum areum daum) ( the only thing i don't have is your beauty)**

 **i naega eoddeohgebyeonhamyeon doegetni, hol' up ( how should i change for you? ( hold up)**

 **mildang? eojang? geureon geo nan jal molleo ( playing mind games? Two timing? I don't know how to do that)**

 **daesin apeumyeon irilgu malgo nal bulleo ( but if you're ever sick. Don't call 911 but call me)**

 **niga ullamyeon ureo, useuramyeon useo, gureuramyeon gulleo ( tell me to cry, i'll cry, tell me to smile, i'll smile. Tell me to roll around, i'll roll around.**

 **andal nasseo na andal nasseo ( i'am getting nervous, i'am getting nervous)**

 **niga mwonde? ( who are you?)**

 **neoman jallasseo?wae nareul jakku nollyeo nollyeo ( are you that great? Why do you keep teasing me?)**

 **neo ije geuman hol' up hol' up ( just stop now, hold up, hold up)**

 **ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone ( hold me tight before i kiss you)**

 **nae mami neol nohchigi jeone ( before my heart let's you go)**

 **Say what you want**

 **Say what you want**

 **niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya ( what is it that you really want?)**

 **ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone ( hold me tight before i kiss you)**

 **nae mami neol nohchigi jeone ( before my heart let's you go)**

 **Say what you want**

 **Say what you want**

 **niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya ( what is it that you really want?)**

 **doegopa neoui oppa ( i want to be your oppa)**

 **neoreul hyanghan naui maeumeul wae molla ( why don't you know my heart for you?)**

 **nareul moreun cheokhaedo chagaun cheokhaedo(even if you ignore me)**

 **neol mireonaejin mothagesseo (even if you act cold. I can't push you out of my mind)**

 **doegopa neoui oppa ( i want to be your oppa)**

 **neoui namjaga doel geoya dugo bwa ( i will be your man, just watch)**

 **naui maeumi nege datorok ( so that my heart can touch your's)**

 **[** **JM** **/JK] jigeum dallyeogal geoya ( i will run to you know)**

 **ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone ( hold me tight me before i kiss you)**

 **nae mami neol nohchigi jeone ( before my heart let's you go)**

 **Say what you want**

 **Say what you want**

 **niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya ( what is it that you really want?)**

 **ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone ( hold me tight before i kiss you)**

 **nae mami neol nohchigi jeone ( before my heart let's you go)**

 **[** **J** **/JM] Say what you want**

 **[** **J** **/JM] Say what you want**

 **niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya ( what is it that you really want?).**

 **When we finished the room was wrecked and the chairs were on a corner and there was stuff written on the blackboard.**


End file.
